Naruto Uzumaki
by mateususantosu
Summary: Follow Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke as they venture through the elemental nations and learn about being a shinobi. NaruHina, SasuSaku, no bashings, Strong!Naruto


Hey guys! first off, English is not my native language, if you find any mistakes (you definitely will) please let me know about them so I can improve my English, that's the whole point of this fanfiction actually

* * *

A blond boy around 7 years old was sitting on a swing under the shade of a tree watching a group of kids playing tag in a park

'why does everyone ignore me?' thought the lonely boy 'I just want to have some fun with them as well' he added.

This little boy is a resident of Konoha, he has never made any wrong to anyone, but for some reason, everyone would try to avoid him as if he had some contagious disease that could be transmitted from just a word of greeting, a touch or even a glance.

Usually, a boy like him would ask questions to his parents if he ever had any doubt about anything, the problem was that he didn't have such a thing as parents, so he couldn't do anything to unravel this big unsolved mystery.

Suddenly, 2 weirdly masked guys appeared before him, one of them had a mask looking like a bird, they had swords on their backs, they looked like Ninja, the blonde knew that the village had soldiers called shinobi, lurking in the shadows and fighting enemies, he thought it was cool.

"Uzumaki, you're being requested by the Hokage" The bird-mask explained "Follow us" he added.

The blond, now named Uzumaki got noticeably scared of the random masked guy. He knew he wasn't given the choice though, all he could do was to follow the strangers to meet the Hokage.

He followed the strangers until he stopped at a big and tall red building. The weird guys instructed him to follow them inside when they noticed he was standing still, gazing at the grandness of a weird symbol 火 (kanji for fire) the boy looked at them then back at the symbol, he gave it a last look before following inside the building.

* * *

An old man was sitting on his office, smoking a pipe while rubbing his forehead. Looking at stacks over stacks of papers he couldn't help but sigh, it was just too much stuff to look into and sign in just a day, it was humanly impossible to do so!

Many people would look at him and think to themselves, why is such a weak old man overworking himself when he should be in retirement, chilling with his grandchildren.

Well, it may not appear so but this old man is the most powerful man in Konoha, he's actually one of the strongest people in the entire continent. He's the kage of this village, the most important and influential position of the entire fire nation,

only sharing this title with other 4 people makes him a person to be feared by enemies and respected by allies.

His name is Hiruzen, his clan is the Sarutobi, they call him "The Professor", his title? "The Third Fire Shadow" feared and respected by all. No matter how many enemies he faced, be it 5, 10 or even hundreds he would strike upon his enemies with his godly mastery over the elements and his unparalleled jutsu arsen-

Knock, knock!!

"Err, you may come in" exclaimed the hokage after getting rid of his delusional thoughts.

The doors opened to reveal a young little boy along with 2 masked guys, the old man noticed that the boy was a little anxious and scared.

"ANBU, you're dismissed" he commanded, while looking at the boy "Naruto! how are you doing? doing great I hope" he added as he gave a grandfatherly smile.

The boy in question looked down timidly, confused "Uh, I came to talk to a guy called Hokage that wanted to talk to me, do you know where I can find him?" he asked while staring at the floor, trying to understand the situation.

"Haha! I'm the hokage, I just wanted to talk to you about the orphanage, among other things" said the hokage "tell me, Naruto, are you liking being in there?" he added.

Naruto finally looked over to the older man, when he did so his eyes widened "you're the old man!" exclaimed the boy, then he questioned "you said you were called Hiruzen and not Hokage! did you lie to me? why?"

He knew the old man sitting on the chair with a funny hat on his head, he met him thrice actually, he's a nice and gentle guy that was supposed to be called Hiruzen, and not Hokage! there's something fishy going on...

"Yes, I'm called Hiruzen, hokage is not my name it's my profession you see" explained the hokage "why don't you take a seat so we can have a nice chat?" he asked while looking at Naruto.

Naruto was still confused but nodded and sat at the chair before staring at the old man "What do you mean profession?" he asked

"Profession is like work" explained the old man "that's my work, being the Hokage"

The blonde finally understood what profession meant, he got a little curious however.

"Hey old man, what does a hokage do? is Hokage another word for secr- secretary?" asked Naruto, curiously.

"What?! No! Hokage is not a secretary, as a matter of fact, Hokage is the most important job in the village" exclaimed the old man a little too proudly "A hokage protects, Naruto, that's my job" he added.

Naruto stared at Hiruzen, completely skeptical.

"The most important job? really old man? you don't strike me as an important person, and this" he pointed at the pile of papers "does not look like an important job either"

"Do you take me as a liar young man?" the hokage glared at him with an annoyed face "Come here, do you see that mountain right there?" he pointed at a mountain range with actual _faces_ on it, 4 to be exact "those 4 faces represent the 4 generations of hokage that has protected this village! do you see the third one right there? that's me! Sarutobi Hiruzen, I'm the third generation, the _Sandaime!" _exclaimed the third with exaggerated gestures.

Naruto looked at the four faces before focusing on the third one, he looked at the guy besides him and then at the stone again. Surprisingly, they look similar! feeling curious he asked.

"Hey grandpa, you said that a hokage protects, what do you mean?" Naruto asked while looking at the stone faces, their cold and imposing look gave him a strange feeling.

"The "**_Fire Shadow_** " is the strongest ninja in the whole village, the job of a Hokage is to protect the village and keep the **_Will of Fire_** burning brightly inside the hearts of our villagers, the will of never giving up, going through anything in our way, that's our duty!" exclaimed the old man.

"Wow, so cool!!" yelled Naruto, the fire "**火**" inside him started intensifying.

"Yes, young one! I may look a little old" said the old man "But I would do anything for the village and for the will of fire! that's my duty as the hokage" he explained with utmost conviction and certainty.

Naruto looked at the Third, then at the hokage mountain and finally at the village and exclaimed"I will carry this duty then, to protect this village, I will make everyone acknowledge me, and become the strongest hokage this village has ever seen! mark my words dattebayo!"

* * *

And that's how it all started, with just a young naive boy with a hunger for acknowledgement. The Third Hokage had no idea of how much his actions would change the destiny of the elemental nations.

* * *

**AN: **fun japanese fact! the word for ANBU in japanese 暗部 actually means "assassination club", it's not a rank or anything, it's a club focused on assassination and stealth

oh, another cool thing

下忍 (genin, low-shinobi)

中忍 (mid-shinobi)

上忍 (high-shinobi)

(下中上) is the kanji for under, middle, above respectively while 忍 is shinobi

last but not least, the sarutobi clan in jp is 猿飛, it's the kanji for monkey and flying, yeah...


End file.
